


Focus (through the lens)

by luvyounie



Series: got him cravin [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Photographer Suh Youngho | Johnny, Smut, body painting, slight breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Taeyong started out as a perfect blank canvas that Johnny got the pleasure to play around with and in the end, he created a fucking masterpiece that had his signature all over it.OrJohnny wants to update his photography portfolio and asks Taeyong to be his model.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: got him cravin [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739938
Comments: 16
Kudos: 264
Collections: nct johnny seo and lee taeyong





	Focus (through the lens)

It was late in the afternoon, Taeyong laid on the sofa in the common room scrolling through movies to watch while Johnny sat to the side, observing him. Taeyong felt the other’s gaze on him but doesn’t say a word and continued to flick through the films. It was until Taeyong couldn’t stand the constant attention from the man and hurled a pillow at him.

“Why do you keep staring?” Taeyong huffed, sitting upright feeling a bit conscious.

“No reason,” Johnny muttered back, but his eyes were still pinned on the other boy.

“You always have a reason. Come on, out with it,” Taeyong said, crossing his arms.

Johnny sat back into the chair, taking Taeyong in with his roaming eyes. From head to toe, Johnny’s gaze scanned him over and even though Johnny seen Taeyong in the nude multiple times, the way the older was looking at him right then made Taeyong squirm.

“I want to take pictures of you,” Johnny confessed.

Taeyong looked at the other man with a stunned expression because to be honest, he really wasn’t expecting that. Sure he had been photographed many times with his friends and family, but no one ever outright told him that they specifically wanted to take pictures of him.

“Pictures... of me?” Taeyong questioned.

Johnny nodded as if the decision had been made and he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Taeyong was still a bit hesitant.

“But why though?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about updating my portfolio. Most of my current pictures are of scenery and still life, so I’ve been wanting to branch out a bit more,” Johnny explained.

“Why do you want pictures of me?”

“Because I want to take pictures of people this time which means I need a model. I want you to be my model Taeyong.”

“M-Model? I can’t model,” Taeyong stuttered.

“It’ll be casual, nothing too serious. I already have a theme in mind and all you have to do is follow my instructions,” Johnny stated simply.

Taeyong looked down at his fiddling fingers, thinking over Johnny’s request. It wasn’t that he wasn’t confident with his looks, he was just new to this whole thing. The idea of being Johnny’s model was a bit intimidating to him, but he was also curious as to how Johnny would capture him with his camera.

“Hey, don’t think too much about it,” Johnny said. He stood up to walk over to where Taeyong sat, placing a finger under Taeyong’s chin to lift his head up and look at him. “It’ll be fun, I promise. Say yes.”

Taeyong hated the affect that Johnny had him; how he wanted to obey every word that came out of the man. It was easy to fall into the seemingly endless abyss that was Johnny’s rich honey eyes, so you can see how difficult it was to say no.

“...Ok”

The smile of Johnny’s face was worth it and when the older man leaned down to press a quick kiss to Taeyong’s lips, a small smile spread over his face too.

“Thank you.”

-

It was a Sunday when Johnny took him to his studio where the mini photo shoot was going to be held. It was Taeyong’s first time there and he really appreciated how clean Johnny kept the place. There wasn’t much actually, it was spacious, walls painted white, and huge windows that allowed natural light in. A long desk with a computer was set up by one of the windows, a backdrop screen in the middle of the room, and three big LED studio lights placed strategically around said screen. It was simple and sleek and Taeyong was expecting much more cluster, but this modest setup helped ease Taeyong’s nerves.

“You brought the clothes right?” Johnny asked, picking up his canon camera and playing around with the settings.

Before they came to the studio, Johnny told Taeyong to bring a white button down shirt and nude underwear that he could change into for the shoot. Johnny still didn’t inform Taeyong what the theme was, but he followed his instruction nonetheless. He took out the clothes from his bag and asked if he should change into it.

“Yeah, there’s a bathroom over there where you can change,” Johnny said, nodding his head towards the door behind the backdrop screen. Taeyong walked into the bathroom with the clothes, changed, and walked back out to see Johnny fixing the lighting. Johnny turned to look at Taeyong when he came out and he stopped angling the lights to fully take in just how pretty Taeyong looked. Sure the boy is just in a simple white button up and some underwear, but the way the shirt falls slightly off his shoulder, the hem barely grazing his mid thigh, and how he was subtly trying to tug the end of his shirt down a bit to cover himself had Johnny lost in his thoughts.

“Uhm, is this alright?” Taeyong asked.

Johnny quickly cleared his throat, nodded, and beckoned him over. Taeyong walked towards him and noticed three paint buckets on the floor next to the studio lights.

“What are those for?” Taeyong looking at the paints in question.

“Ah guess I should tell you the theme shouldn’t I. I want to focus on your features and I thought the element of using paint to bring out those features would be a nice touch,” Johnny explained. He was crouched on the floor, popping open the three paint buckets and Taeyong noticed that it was all different shades of blue. He also had a couple different sized brush laid out next to the buckets.

“So basically you want to draw on me and take pictures?”

“Yeah basically,” Johnny chuckled.

Taeyong really wasn’t opposed to the idea, he just wasn’t sure what features Johnny was referring to. Taeyong looked at himself many times; in the mirror when he stepped out of the shower, his reflections on the windows when he walked past stores, his pictures he had saved on his phone that he’d taken with friends, and nothing really stood out to him. It made him wonder what Johnny saw in him that prompted him to want Taeyong to be his model. His model that he was going to take pictures of and put in his portfolio where others could see. ‘ _Ahh.. I completely forgot that other people would be able to see these pictures_ ,’ Taeyong thought to himself, nibbling his bottom lip.

“You ready?” Johnny’s voice startled Taeyong out of his own thoughts. The older walked over to Taeyong, placing a hand on his cheek and rubbing his thumb under his eye. Taeyong couldn’t help but lean into his caress.

“Don’t think to much, you’ll enjoy it and it’ll be over before you know it,” Johnny said, trying to reassure him. Taeyong trusted Johnny, he didn’t have any reason not to, and allowed Johnny to guide him to the cream backdrop and made him sit down in the stool. Johnny then brought over the paint buckets and brushes and placed them besides Taeyong.

“I’m gonna start ok?”

Taeyong nodded and that was all Johnny needed before he picked up the medium sized paint brush and dipped it into the baby blue paint. Johnny held Taeyong’s face with one hand, turning his head left and right to examine all the angles until he settled with Taeyong’s face angled towards the left. He brought up the brush that was dipped in paint and traced the outline of Taeyong’s jaw. The sudden touch of the soft bristles on his skin made Taeyong shiver as the brush followed the sharp angle of his jawline. Johnny hummed to himself as he pulled away, pleased with his work.

Taeyong’s pale, unblemished skin reminded Johnny of a white, untouched canvas and he was the one that got to make a whole painting out him. It truly delighted Johnny as he continued to trace different parts of Taeyong’s face with the brush. First his jaw, then the pretty slope of his nose, the arch of his eyebrow, his prominent cheekbone, and the curve of his ear.

Taeyong was pretty, no matter how you looked at it. And Johnny was attracted to pretty things, whether it was the flowers that his mother use to grow in the front of their house or the plush keychain that dangled from his bag. But of all the pretty things Johnny has seen in his life, Taeyong was his favorite.

Taeyong suddenly sucked in a breath and Johnny blinked, backing away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Oh nothing, the brush just tickles.”

“Well, I’m done for now. I’ll start taking some pictures.”

“Do you.. want me to do anything?”

“Just stay still for now and make sure to turn your face to the left.”

Johnny picked up his camera and brought it up to his face. He looked at Taeyong through the viewfinder, focusing in on him and the places he highlighted with the paint. Then sounds of the shutter filled the room as Johnny took his photos, telling Taeyong at times how to position his head.

“You’re doing great,” Johnny said, clicking away at his camera. He took a step closer, focusing on specific parts of Taeyong’s face and admiring just how beautiful Taeyong was, no matter if it was through his camera or his own eyes.

Johnny took a couple more shots before putting his camera back down. He picked up another clean brush and dipped it into the electric blue shade of paint before telling Taeyong to unbutton his shirt. Taeyong did so, letting the white blouse fall open to expose his bare torso and Johnny was back at it again with the paint brush. Outlining his collar bone, his ribs that were shown due to his bad eating habits during college, the dips of his toned body.

It made Taeyong shiver with the way the wet brush would drag across his skin and how Johnny was so close to his body yet barely touching him. It was nice watching Johnny work, noticing how his brows would scrunch up when he’s serious and in the moment. Johnny somehow made Taeyong feel comfortable yet nervous at the same time.

“The paint comes off right?” Taeyong asked, breaking the silence.

“Yep, comes off easily with some water and soap,” Johnny replied, setting down the brush and picking up his camera. “Ok, lean back a bit. Yep just like that.”

Johnny took the pictures with some adjustments here and there, instructing Taeyong on different ways to present his body. He complimented the younger from time to time, giving him soft smiles that made Taeyong feel warm.

“I want to try an aerial shot,” Johnny said after he finished taking the pictures.

“Oh ok. How will that work?”

“Uhm.. how about you lay down on the floor and I’ll shoot from above,” Johnny suggested.

Taeyong stood up and Johnny helped him move the stool to the side as he laid down on the cool tiled floor. Johnny crouched next to him, pushing his hair away from his face and fixing his shirt so it laid out nicely around him. He let Johnny’s fingers skim up his stomach to his chest, dragging some of the paint with him. His touches were soft, barely there yet it made Taeyong flush a little with how Johnny was looking at him.

“You’re so pretty, you know that Yongie?” Johnny muttered. He leaned down to swipe Taeyong’s bottom lip with his thumb, leaving a little trace of blue. Johnny was looking at him so intensely that Taeyong had to turn his head to the side and hope that his rapid heartbeat wouldn’t give anything away. The older man pulled away to grab his camera and Taeyong quickly gathered himself and wiped his sweaty palms on his thighs.

Johnny stood towering above him, the camera point down on Taeyong’s body as he took more pictures. Each click of the camera made Taeyong pulse race for whatever reason. Johnny focused his camera on certain parts of his body then moving up to capture his face. It made Johnny pause a bit as he met Taeyong’s gaze through the lens of his camera. His hair framing his head, the slight blush on his cheek that contrasted the blue on his skin, his lips parted just a bit. Taeyong was so alluring and Johnny didn’t want to take his eyes off him. He wanted to keep him forever and the best possible way is to immortalize him through these pictures.

“God Taeyong, you’re so fucking gorgeous,” Johnny muttered behind his camera.

Taeyong gulped, feeling the air shift around them and suddenly there were goosebumps rising on his bare skin. Johnny then knelt down, his knees bracketing Taeyong’s hips as he kept him in place and went on taking pictures. Then there was a hand on Taeyong’s stomach, pressing down on him as Johnny snapped away on his camera. With each movement of Johnny’s big hand on him, there was a shutter sound going off. The hand kept moving up until it stopped right between Taeyong’s collarbone. The paint that Johnny meticulously drew on him was now all a mess, but it didn’t seem like he cared.

Taeyong was awaiting his next move with bated breath. Johnny snapped a few more pictures then without warning, his hand that laid gingerly at his collarbones moved to wrap around his neck. He felt the shudder that went through Taeyong’s body but doesn’t say anything, just holding the boy down with a hand around his throat. He wasn’t squeezing, just letting his fingers lay enveloping his neck but Taeyong’s breath stuttered and his heartbeat quickened. Johnny proceeded to take more pictures; capturing how his hand held the boy down and the wide eyed expression on his face. It was so mesmerizing, the fact that Taeyong allowed him to do what he wanted and it made Johnny want to keep teasing the boy, see how far he could push him.

The more pictures he took, the more pressure he added until Taeyong lets out a pained gasp and there were tears in the corners of his eyes. Johnny quickly puts his camera down, retracting his hand and noticing how there were faint blue finger marks around his throat.

“Sorry, I got carried away,” Johnny apologized, leaning down to kiss at his neck. He pressed kisses up his jaw where there wasn’t paint, gently pushing his fingers through Taeyong’s hair in a form of comfort. Johnny pulled away to see if Taeyong was okay, but was greeted with a growing bulge in the other’s underwear.

Johnny thought that he had hurt the boy, instead it was the opposite. He really didn’t expect this, but he definitely enjoyed the outcome seeing as how Taeyong was currently beyond embarrassed, hiding his face behind his hands.

“Did you get turned on by that?” Johnny asked, smirking when Taeyong replied with a disgruntled noise. Johnny sat back on Taeyong’s lap, looking down at the erection in the other’s underwear and figured it wouldn’t hurt to get some release right now.

“Guess I’ll help you with this since I caused it right?” Johnny playfully said, sneaking his hand down to cup at the bulge. Taeyong sucked in a harsh breath, hands flying down to grasp Johnny’s wrist.

“R-Right now?”

“Yeah right now.”

“Can’t we wait until we’re back at the house?”

“I don’t think we can even make it out the door with you like this,” Johnny scoffed, hand already reaching into his underwear and taking out his half-hard cock. Taeyong shivered at the touch, hips already trying the buck up into Johnny’s fist.

“Hey be patient,” Johnny tsked. He slowly worked his hand on Taeyong’s dick, feeling it chub up in his grasp. The head was getting increasingly wet with the way he was dragging his hand up and down. Taeyong had his hands bunched up over his face, blocking out his moans. Displeased, Johnny grabbed both of Taeyong’s wrists and held them above his head, exposing the lewd expression that adorned this face. Johnny licked his lips, taking in how Taeyong’s face morphs from the pleasure. Without much of a thought, he let go of Taeyong’s dick in favor to pick up the camera and snap pictures of Taeyong’s sweaty, flustered face.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Don’t worry, I won’t post these.”

And with that, he puts the camera down again and went back to stroking Taeyong’s cock to full hardness. It didn’t take long until Taeyong was twitching in his hold, legs tensing under Johnny and his breath quickening. He knew the telltale signs that Taeyong was going to cum, but Johnny wasn’t done having fun yet so he retracted his hand and stopped short.

“Why did you stop?” Taeyong pouted, wanting to jerk himself off but his hands were still locked above him.

“I don’t want you to cum yet,” Johnny stated, letting go of Taeyong’s wrist to stand up and walk to his bag to take something out. He came back to where Taeyong was sprawled on the floor with a small packet of lube in hand. Taeyong eyed the item suspiciously.

“Did you plan this?”

“Of course not. Just want to be prepared you know,” Johnny said, shrugging his shoulders. Taeyong rolled his eyes, wanting to call him out on his bluff, but doesn’t get a chance to when Johnny nudged his legs apart and settled back down between his thighs. He’s got a hand on the waistband of Taeyong’s underwear and in a second he’s pulling them off, tossing them to the side and ripping open the packet of lube. Taeyong watched as Johnny coated his fingers in the slippery substance, held Taeyong’s cheeks apart with one hand, and rubbed two slick fingers at his rim.

“ _Mmmm_...” Taeyong whined, canting his hip back against the fingers probing at his entrance. Johnny pushed two fingers in, the walls hot and tight even though they had sex the night before. He prepped the boy, curling and spreading his fingers and enjoying the way Taeyong would squirm when his long digits would rub at just the right places. His cock was dripping precum onto his stomach, mixing with the paint and Johnny just can’t wait to make an even bigger mess of the boy.

He had stuffed three fingers in Taeyong, moving them in a teasing manner and avoiding that particular bundle of nerves. Taeyong was outright moaning, frustration evident in his face as he tried angling his hips so Johnny’s fingers would rub against his prostate; however Johnny just held his hips down and fucked his fingers inside him faster.

“ _Ahh_! Please hyung please,” Taeyong whimpered. A little mischievous glint flashed through Johnny’s eyes and Taeyong knew he made a mistake. Johnny stopped avoiding his prostate and instead started pushing his fingers right against it, steadily kneading at that one spot. Taeyong shouted, back arched and just as he was about to cum, Johnny pulled his fingers out and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock. The lack of stimulation and the fact Johnny refused to let him cum made him sob out loud, tears flowing from his eyes.

“Oh baby. I told you you’re not cumming just yet,” Johnny said sweetly, a mocking smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss his sternum. Taeyong wanted to smack him, to push him away, but he doesn’t have the strength to, opting to let Johnny continue with his mind numbing torment. With his tear stained face, smudged paint all over his body and a pool of precum on his stomach, Taeyong looked so divine.

Johnny once again picked up his camera, getting it to focus on Taeyong’s face and body before taking a few pictures. Johnny couldn’t wait to see how these would turn out. Maybe he’ll even print some out and keep it in his wallet as a nice little reminder.

Taeyong groaned, swatting his hands at the camera.

“Hey if you break it, you’re going to have to pay for it,” Johnny warned.

“No way... that probably cost more than what’s in my back account currently.”

“Then that means you’ll have to stay with me until you can pay it back.”

“... It’s not even broken, stop saying nonsense.”

Johnny pursed his lips, putting his camera down to the side. ‘ _Nonsense_..’ Johnny scoffed to himself, tugging down the zipper of his pants, and pushing it down. He pulled his hard cock out of his briefs, lining it up against Taeyong’s hole. He teased the head of his cock around his rim, pushing in just barely and letting the head pop in before pulling away. He does this a couple times, enjoying the way Taeyong got more and more fed up.

“Put it in! Put it in now,” Taeyong groaned out, locking his ankles around the older’s waist. There was an intense look in Taeyong’s gaze, but it didn’t last long when Johnny pushed all the way in, bottoming out in one go. Taeyong gasped loudly, hands scrambling to grab at anything, his body tensing up and he’s cumming. So much. Getting filled so suddenly was apparently too much for the smaller man and he couldn’t hold himself back when Johnny’s thick length filled him so good.

“Did you just cum from me putting it in?” Johnny cocked his head, looking down at the scene underneath him and shook his head like he was disappointed. Taeyong’s whole body shook as Johnny slowly dragged his cock out until just the tip was inside him before slamming back inside him.

“S-so sensitive. Johnny please slow down,” Taeyong plead, hands pushing at Johnny’s pelvis. Johnny took both Taeyong’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers and holding Taeyong’s arms out in front of him as he fucked into him. He built up a steady pace, liking the way Taeyong cried out with each jab at his prostate.

“How are you always so fucking tight?” Johnny gritted out. His hips stuttered a bit when Taeyong clenched around his throbbing cock. He let go of Taeyong’s hands, which fell limp to the side of his body, and spread his ass cheeks to take in Taeyong’s rim stretched around him.

“I wish you could see how this greedy hole of yours swallows my cock. _Fuck_... wish I could have you on my cock 24/7,” Johnny growled, gripping roughly at Taeyong’s ass and fucking into him deep. Taeyong could only get out moans and curses as he was being pounded into the hard floor. Johnny didn’t even hesitate as he picked up his camera, zooming right at where they were connected. Looking at his cock sinking into the hot wet hole through the viewfinder caused a dirty shudder that ran down his spine. He took multiple pictures of him fucking into Taeyong and there was a deep dark part of his mind that wondered how people would react if he posted these lewd boudoir shots to his portfolio. It was a twisted way to tell the world who had Taeyong, who was treating him good, who was fucking him good.

Taeyong was shaking, hands curled around his thighs to bring them up against his chest and the new angle had Johnny hitting even deeper. Taeyong’s high pitched whines and the sounds of shutter noises filled the room. Johnny licked his lips as he captured how Taeyong’s hole kept clamping down on his cock. After a few more pictures, he placed the camera down and focused on properly fucking into Taeyong.

Taeyong was a complete mess, his hair sticking to his forehead, sweat mixing with the paint on his body, and streaks of cum all over his stomach and chest. He started out as a perfect blank canvas that Johnny got the pleasure to play around with and in the end, he created a fucking masterpiece that had his signature all over it.

He piston his hips, grinding his cock deliberately against Taeyong’s sweet spot that has him spasming, digging his fingernails into his skin. Taeyong trembled at each drag of Johnny’s cock inside him, the way he could feel every inch of him filling his hole to the brim. With the erotic expression taking over Taeyong’s face, Johnny desperately wanted to take pictures of it but he was so close, at the edge of tipping over with how Taeyong kept tightening his muscles around him. Johnny couldn’t wait to paint the boy’s insides white.

“Come with me Yong-ah,” Johnny groaned, wrapping a hand around Taeyong’s cock. The boy jerked at the sudden touch on his sensitive cock, biting down on his bottom lip as Johnny worked him up to the point of cumming again.

“G-god I.. I’m gonna cum... _AHH_!” Taeyong shouted, letting go of his thighs so he could wrap his arms around Johnny’s neck to bring him down into a kiss. Taeyong moaned into the man’s mouth, body shaking as more cum was splattered over his stomach and chest. Johnny had an iron grip on Taeyong’s hips as he came inside him, riding out his orgasm. He lets out a shaky breath, pecking Taeyong’s lips before pulling away.

As the two of them calmed down from their high, Johnny carefully took his softening cock out of Taeyong, watching as drops of his cum flowed out of his spent hole. Apparently Johnny was staring a bit too much causing Taeyong to close his thighs, feeling embarrassed.

“If you keep staring, might as well just take the pictures,” Taeyong grumbled, side eyeing the man. Johnny visibly perked up, already reaching out to grab his camera.

“Baby spread yourself open for me,” Johnny ordered. Taeyong felt the heat of shame rush through his body as he reached his hands down to spread his ass apart to expose his puffy used hole. He heard the groan that left Johnny’s mouth as he took pictures of the cum that leaked out of his hole.

“You know I won’t post this anywhere. This is for my private collection,” Johnny said, winking at him.

“Good cause if this gets out, I’m cutting off your dick,” Taeyong threatened, even though it didn’t do much to scare Johnny.

“You couldn’t live without this dick,” Johnny cheekily retorted which earned a smack to the chest from Taeyong.

“My back hurts. I feel disgusting,” Taeyong sighed, looking down at his own dirty body.

“I can clean you up a bit, but you’ll have to wait until we get back to take a shower,” Johnny said, tucking himself back into his underwear and pulling up his pants.

“I look ridiculous right now,” Taeyong pouted, fingers dragging through the small puddle of cum on his stomach and swirling it with the paint.

“You look so pretty. You always look pretty. Thank you for being my model today baby,” Johnny said, giving Taeyong a sweet kiss.

“...You’re welcome but we’re not doing this again,” Taeyong said with a stern look.

Johnny nodded, he definitely gotten more out of this than he had expected and he wasn’t complaining. Taeyong might say that, but Johnny always had a way to coax him into getting what he wanted. Oh boy, he couldn’t wait to develop these photos.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think johnny has a secret folder dedicated for taeyong :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
